


A birthday celebration

by Green_Sphynx



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: BDSM, Birthday Spanking, Caning, M/M, Paddling, Rope Bondage, Safe Sane and Consensual, Strapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 15:49:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15440418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green_Sphynx/pseuds/Green_Sphynx
Summary: A festive little bdsm scene to celebrate a birthday





	A birthday celebration

"One last knot Scarlet, and then we're done."

Barry muttered something incomprehensible into the pillow, but it didn't sound like something bad nor was he using either safeword or squeezing the toy that served as wordless safeword when they played. Considering it was really only one more knot, Len decided to let it go this time.

He pulled the remainder of his rope around Barry's foot, keeping his fingers in place to make sure he wouldn't give his lover a friction burn, and spiralled the end around the length that was securing said foot to the bed before tying it off.

"There we go, all done. You feeling festive yet, little boy?"

Barry murmured into the pillow again, but Len was going to be a little more insistent this time. He leaned over the tied up form of his lover to weave his fingers into his hair, tilting his head back a little.

"What's that, boy? Speak clearly when I ask a question."

"Yes sir, I feel festive," Barry answered quickly, slurring a little due to sleepiness. It was so typical for him to doze off while Len was tying him down, and if it wasn't so adorable Len would feel offended by it.

"Good. It suits you."

He had tied Barry to the bed face down with red rope - he  _always_  used red rope on his scarlet speedster, black just wasn't right on him - and had made sure to tie him a pattern like stockings all the way up his thighs. He'd let Barry's abdomen free, but his torso was almost entirely covered by rope in a corset weave that tied to another pattern like long gloves over his arms to tie those to the bed as well. All in all it looked like Barry was wrapped up in saucy lingerie made of red rope, and Len had studied this pattern specifically for Barry's birthday.

Len dropped Barry's head to walk away and gather up what he was going to need next. He had a belt, a paddle and a cane prepared to give Barry just the birthday spanking he had been joking about months earlier. Len didn't use long implements like these on Barry often, usually preferring to take the brat over his knee when he deserved it, but that's what made it particularly suitable as something festive.

"You ready, little boy?" Len rubbed the cool wood of the paddle over Barry's bare arse, letting him feel what he was going to start with. Barry only answered with a muffled sound again, despite knowing better.

Always a brat, even on his birthday.

"Scarlet," Len warned, voice low.

"Yes sir," Barry squeaked this time, just lifting his head for the response. Honestly, he could easily turn his head so he could respond without being muffled, but he tended to get shy like this sometimes.

"That's better," Len purred, giving the round, soft globes a soft smack to start.

The paddle was just for the warm up, so Len was more forgiving with it than he would usually be. He just spanked until Barry's cheeks were glowing a gentle pink all over, his hits fairly light. He didn't stop to give any sort of warning before swapping the paddle for the belt, standing back properly to use this one with a little more bite.

The belt started to draw soft sounds from Barry, and Len couldn't help smirking at the way Barry's body jumped lightly for each time the belt came down. He knew Barry could handle a whole lot more - in fact, Len always searched for the edges of comfort but never for the edge of Barry's actual endurance in pain - so each reaction was simply cute now. He could feel like a sadist without having to worry about Barry's comfort just yet.

When the pink had darkened sufficiently - now with nice stripes where Len hadn't quite managed to keep even coverage - he put the belt down as well. He took the cane in hand and just tapped it lightly to Barry's butt before letting it swoosh through the air.

The effect was immediate: Barry tensed up completely and whimpered in fear and excitement. Len prided himself in having learnt exactly what the difference was in Barry being afraid and Barry being excitedly afraid, and although the promise of the cane had teetered on the side of  _actually afraid_  for months, he could now tell with certainty that Barry was definitely into it.

Nevertheless, he was going to make Barry ask for it. Just to be sure.

"You want your birthday spanking now, Scarlet?"

Barry whimpered and wriggled in his binds, not ready to answer the question.

Len knew how this worked. He'd make Barry either beg or back out easy enough.

He leaned over, blowing against Barry's ear before whispering. "Come on, little boy… don't you want your present? I brought out my best cane just for you. Tell me you want it."

If Barry truly didn't want to he'd be shaking his head by now, but instead he was trembling, his whole body shaking with dread and excitement.

"If you don't want it, all you have to do is tell me." Len stood back to let the cane swoosh through the air again, watching the shiver it sent down Barry's spine. "But if you do… well, I do want you to tell me. Saying nothing is not an option, little boy."

Barry knew the consequences. Punishment often came in the form of a spanking, but that would not work in this case. Len had other methods of punishment that truly put the submission into Barry though, and his lover was likely mulling them over right now to consider if they were worse than a caning or not.

"Please sir," he finally croaked out, this time turning his head to speak properly. "I want my birthday spanking."

"That's my good boy," Len crooned, placing the cane in the middle of the nice and pink skin. "You'll be getting one for each year of your age. Tell me, little boy; how many is that?"

Barry truly shaking now, because that was quite a number Len was promising. Had Barry not had the fast healing he did, this sort of beating would not let him sit for a few days after. He was lucky he did, because it would not have stopped Len. Only a safeword would, at this point.

"Twenty-nine," Barry breathed, voice hoarse and scared.

"Come again?" Len flicked the cane lightly against the pink skin. It was already losing a bit of colour again, but he had warmed Barry up enough to stall a little longer. To  _tease_  a little longer.

"Twenty-nine, sir," Barry repeated, a little firmer.

"My, my. They do grow up so fast."

The cane made a sharp whistling sound as it cut through the air, landing a first line hard on Barry's behind. Despite being a speedster, it took Barry the same full second it took another sub to react to the pain, and he writhed in the ropes as if trying to get away from it.

There was no way he was going to get away, tied spread eagle to the bed like he was. Gorgeous and entirely stuck.

"Happy birthday, Scarlet," Len purred, raising the cane again.

By the whimper from his lover, Barry knew he had a long night ahead of him.

_Perfect._


End file.
